starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tortura/Leyendas
right|thumb|250px|[[Anakin Skywalker/Leyendas|Darth Vader tortura a Han Solo]] A través de la galaxia, una práctica por la que el dolor severo y/o el sufrimiento infligido a un ser, ya fuese físico o mental, se consideró tortura. Deducida de la literatura de Star Wars, donde estos actos eran claramente identificados como la tortura, por ejemplo Republic Commando: Triple Zero, Star Wars Dark Times 9: Parallels, Part 4, [[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|la novelización de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]], ''Traitor, The Joiner King, Bloodlines, etc… La tortura se utilizó para el fin de obtener de las personas o de un tercero una informaciónAsí: por ejemplo [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], tercera parte: por ejemplo Aprendiz de Jedi: Lazos que atan o una confesión, Por ejemplo Vader's Quest o como castigo por un acto que un individuo ha cometido o se sospecha que ha cometido.Por ejemplo The Hutt Gambit Otro motivo era la venganza pura y simple.Por ejemplo Republic Commando: Order 66 La tortura también tenía una función como una forma de intimidar o coaccionar a los individuos,Por ejemplo Han Solo's Revenge o por razones discriminatorias de ningún tipo.Por ejemplo Boba Fett: Agent of Doom En ocasiones, la tortura era el subproducto negativo de cualquiera de las investigaciones médicas o científicas, los estudios o procedimientos, y por lo general se produjo sin el consentimiento expreso de la víctima.Por ejemplo Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2 Muchas veces los métodos de tortura fueron iniciados por los directivos de los jefes de Estado,Por ejemplo Aprendiz de Jedi: Lazos que atan y The New Essential Guide to Droids (en la sección de IT-O) aunque otros individuos o grupos son capaces de infligir la tortura por las mismas razones.Por ejemplo Republic Commando: Triple Zero, The Hutt Gambit Sin embargo, otro motivo para la tortura era simplemente para el placer sádico del torturador. Historia La tortura era considerada como una práctica horrible y falta de ética de la mayoría de las culturas en la galaxia.Obvio a partir de la información en historias como la de Han Solo at Stars' End (novela), Destiny's Way, Bloodlines etc. Los gobiernos despóticos y los jefes de los estados a menudo coaccionaban a los prisioneros para que revelasen información confidencial a través del uso de la intimidación y la tortura, y los ejemplos conocidos variaban desde un nivel galáctico (el reinado del Imperio GalácticoThe Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology el Imperio Galáctico de Darth KraytStar Wars Legacy: Broken) la sectorial (la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo)) a los sistemas o grandes planetas, que incluía todo, desde las casas reales (como la monarquía de la Reina Sarna en Drogheda Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract y la Casa Real Doan de DoanDarth Bane: Dynasty of Evil) a élites (como los Krath en el sistema Emperatriz Teta,Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith los Tundei de Abregado-raeCoruscant and the Core Worlds y los Absolutos en Nueva ApsolonAprendiz de Jedi: Lazos que Atan) a dictadores singulares como el Eterno Dictador Craw de TargonnDroids: Season of Revolt. left|thumb|210px|La agente de la Nueva República [[Mirith Sinn siendo torturado por hombres de la Guardia Imperial de Carnor Jax Imperial]] La tortura fue también utilizada por gángsters y organizaciones criminales; un notable ejemplo fue el Hutt señor del crimen Rokko, cuya invención y disfrute de varias formas de tortura fue la materia de la pesadilla de muchos seres.Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight Para los cazarrecompensas como Boba Fett,The Hutt Gambit Aurra SingCoruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows y Feskitt Bobb,The History of the Mandalorians - Star Wars Insider 80 la tortura era una herramienta útil para localizar a sus presas La República Galáctica fue fundada en los principios de derecho y justicia, y la tortura estaba en contra de los estatutos del Senado Galáctico.The Last of the Jedi: Underworld Sin embargo, más allá de las fronteras de la República, hubo planetas con códigos morales mucho más bajos, donde seres inteligentes torturaban a otros seres inteligentes por el poder o la codicia.The Clone Wars: Wild Space Después de que Palpatine, un antiguo senador del planeta Naboo, asumiese la posición de Emperador de la galaxia, el Senado Imperial aprobó su petición de más libertad en el tratamiento de de los enemigos del Imperio ("en tiempos como estos, las medidas extremas pueden ser llamadas para" - el Inquisidor Imperial Malorum).The Last of the Jedi: Underworld Bajo el dominio imperial, había una intensa demanda de droides y de equipos de tortura de todo tipo ; contrastando con la Alianza Rebelde, que nunca recurriría ni a la tortura ni a los droides de interrogación.Rebel Force: Trapped Después de la caída del Imperio, la resultante Nueva República tomó una posición firme contra el uso de la tortura, pero, al parecer, algunos miembros de la Servicio de Inteligencia de la Nueva República simplemente ignoraron esto; algunos miembros de la organización, como Heol Girdun, de forma rutinaria recurrieron a la tortura durante las sesiones de interrogatorio.Bloodlines'' Además, los equipos de tortura y droides eran fabricados todavía en secreto, y eran a menudo utilizados por los delincuentes y los mundos del Remanente Imperial. Muchos imperiales remanentes como la Almirante Natasi Daala,Jedi Search el Guardia Imperial Carnor Jax,Crimson Empire la Moff Leonia Tavira,X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess la Almirante Ysanne Isard,X-wing: The Krytos Trap el Gran Almirante Thrawn, y el sádico científico Leonis MurthéBoba Fett: Agent of Doom también perpetuaron la tradición imperial de Palpatine. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, el gobierno central de la Nueva República fue incapaz de coordinar una respuesta efectiva a la invasión. El resultado fue que el gobierno se reorganizó en la mucho más centralizada Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres ("la Alianza Galáctica"). Este nuevo gobierno no sólo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer retroceder a los Vong, sino que también se tomó muchas decisiones políticas y militares fuera de los sistemas estelares individuales. Cinco años en el nuevo régimen, los métodos del nuevo gobierno se habían vuelto cada vez más dictatoriales, en cara de las protestas crecientes y violentas de grupos terroristas, una rama secreta de la inteligencia llamada Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica (GAG ) se había creado. Encargada de encontrar y eliminar a quienes amenazaban la paz y el orden galáctico, los miembros de la GAG no sólo fueron sujeto de llevar a un sospechoso a la tortura, sino también el arresto de su familia entera y lo hacían ver. Después de la derrota de Darth Caedus, el líder de la GAG, que también se había elevado a sí mismo a la posición de presidente de la Alianza Galáctica, la GAG se disolvió formalmente.Galaxy of Intrigue Durante el reinado de Darth Krayt más de un siglo más tarde, el organismo encargado de la tortura fue la Inteligencia y Asesinato Sith.Star Wars Legacy: Broken La tortura varió tanto en el método como en el propósito entre las especies y las culturas. Un ejemplo notable fueron los Yuuzhan vong, que glorificaban el dolor no sólo como un motivo para la acción, sino también como un estado de vida. La casta guerrera Vong derivó el placer perverso de su propio dolor y el dolor de los demás.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Curiosamente, el primer nombre trandoshano ''Flayss significa destino, específicamente destino de muerte por tortura lenta.Galactic Campaign Guide Descripción Métodos No había ninguna norma establecida en cuanto a lo que podría o no podría ser utilizado para la tortura.Deducido de la variedad de métodos utilizados en las apariciones de la tortura en el universo Star Wars Las víctimas fueron por lo general mantenidas en su lugar con restricciones (por ejemplo, con aglutinantes,Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties grilletes, cuerdas,Vader's Quest o restricciones que formaban parte del mecanismo de la tortura en sí[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]]) o inmovilizadas por otros medios (como el campo de contención Geonosiano,Name: The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology, como una herramienta de: Jedi: Count Dooku), así como para disminuir cualquier posible oportunidad para una escapada con éxito. A veces, él o ella fueron despojados de la mayor parte de su ropa, y/o (en caso de pertenecer a una especie peluda) su piel se afeitaba, y era encarcelados en una celda fría y oscura, aumentando su miseria.Invincible'' El verdugo solía burlarse de los abusos mentalmente de la víctima durante y después de la prueba.X-wing: Rogue Leader Los métodos de tortura física van desde una paliza con nada más que los puños y las botas,Republic Commando: Triple Zero a el uso de la costumbre de diseñar dispositivos sofisticados tales como el droide interrogador IT-O.The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology Otros tipos de tortura podrían incluir la manipulación sensorial, la privación de sueño,Tatooine Ghost incómodos extremos de calor y frío, ruidos fuertes, o cualquier otro medio que inflingiese dolor físico. La tortura psicológica no utilizaba métodos físicos para causar sufrimiento mental extreme.Vector Prime La tortura era a veces combinada con una fachada falsa de simpatía o afecto de los torturadores, como para expresar su pesar por tener que poner a la víctima durante el procedimiento, y/o cuidar de sus lesiones. Una forma similar de la manipulación fue a través de la seducción sexual. Algunas personas incluso utilizaron sus habilidades de la tortura como una ocupación,Single Cell y se les pagaba para recopilar información deseada de sus víctimas contratadas.Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array Algunos cazarrecompensas, como Boba Fett, con mucho gusto por la tortura de sus cazas, si se le pagaba o cuando fuese necesario para extraer información.The Mandalorian Armor Golpes El mandaloriano Walon Vau realizó torturas físicas a un grupo de terroristas capturados, en los días justo después del primer aniversario del inicio de la Guerras Clon. Vau, junto con un equipo de mandalorianos, soldados clon y Caballeros Jedi fueron asignados para destruir a una red de espionaje separatista y terrorista en Coruscant. Capturaron a un grupo de terroristas separatistas, M'truli, Gysk y Orjul y los llevaron a un apartamento insonorizado. Allí, Walon Vau procedió a golpear la información fuera de ellos, hasta el punto que las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre. El Maestro Jedi Arligan Zey sabía cómo fueron tratados los prisioneros, pero decidieron hacer la vista gorda, mientras que el Caballero Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan ayudó a Wau a terminar su trabajo torturando Orjul con sus propios poderes psíquicos. Durante la Crisis de la Flota Negra más de treinta y cinco años más tarde, Han Solo estaba cautivo por Nil Spaar. Para intimidar a la Presindenta de la Nueva República y esposa de Han, Leia Organa Solo, Spaar le golpeó brutalmente con patadas y lo lanzó durante cerca de veinte minutos, mientras que Leia estaba mirando a través de una holotransmisión. La sangre de Han untó las paredes y el suelo, e incluso las armas de Spaar.Tyrant's Test right|thumb|240px|Un oficial Imperial marcando a un [[Soldado Rebelde no identificado (Batalla sobre la Ciudad Cubierta|soldado rebelde no identificado.]] Rotura de huesos Una forma de tortura de la víctima fue romper uno o más de los huesos de su cuerpo. La cazarrecompensas Aurra Sing utilizó este método para arrancar información de la gente para encontrar la ubicación de su caza, Jax Pavan. Cuando la joven Rebelde Deena Shan se enfrentó al capitán Imperial Rishyk, este decidió jugar con ella antes de matarla,Star Wars Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' y tuvo la idea de romper todos los huesos de su cuerpo.Star Wars Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3 Marcación con hierro candente Implicó el uso de la marcación roja de metal caliente para quemar horriblemente la carne de la víctima.X-wing: Solo Command (significado de la palabra) y Star Wars Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1 (usado como método de tortura) El mismo efecto se podía lograr por láseres, cuando la Princesa Leia se vio obligado a luchar en Mimban contra Darth Vader en la Guerra Civil Galáctica; Vader sólo jugaba con ella, en varias ocasiones rozó la piel con su sable de luz, dejando varias marcas de quemaduras negras en su cuerpo.Splinter of the Mind's Eye La Quema La Quema fue una forma de tortura que implicaba el uso de un Bláster fijado en baja potencia, para quemar la carne del cuerpo de un individuo, dejando sólo el hueso manchado de sangre. Por lo general, el interrogador se iniciaría con una pierna; inmovilizanfo a la víctima, a continuación, para continuar el proceso con otras partes del cuerpo de la víctima, quemando la carne, centímetro a centímetro. Otros prisioneros fueron generalmente de ver, como parte de una tortura psicológica destinada a quebrar su voluntad.Han Solo at Stars' End La historiadora Jedi Tionne Solusar fue víctima de un acto de violencia muy similar a la quema. Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica fue ordenada por el Coronel Jacen Solo a matar a todos los Jedi en el Praxeum Jedi de Ossus. Para hacer a otros Jedi salir de su escondite, la Maestra Solusar cayó rápidamente por el Comandante Salle Serpa, que disparó varias veces su blaster, quemando la parte inferior de la pierna y la mayor parte de su brazo. Tionne cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, mientras los indefensos alumnos Jedi miraban. Entonces, como un insulto literal "a la lesión," Serpa disparó de nuevo el bláster en el muñón del brutalizado brazo de Tionne, sacando fuera aún más la ardiente carne y el hueso.Inferno Tormento químico Cortes Privación Electrocución thumb|Tarkin nervioso porque Kanan no se rinda al recibrir rayos de fuerza del Inquisidor Llamas Tortura aumentada con la Fuerza left|thumb|210px|Bastila antes de su conversión Resistencia Droides como víctimas de tortura Importancia cultural Regímenes y organizaciones Tortura en nombre de la ciencia Localizaciones secretas Consecuencias Entre bastidores Apariciones Títulos en negrita significa que la palabra tortura, incluyendo las inflexiones y los compuestos, se menciona. *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars Knights of the OldRepublic8: Flashpoint, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Knights of the OldRepublic27: Vector, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Knights of the OldRepublic28: Vector, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Knights of the OldRepublic34: Vindication, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Knights of the OldRepublic35: Vindication, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Knights of the OldRepublic42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the OldRepublic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The OldRepublic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Single Cell'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''StarWarsRepublic: Twilight'' *''StarWarsRepublic24: Infinity's End, Part 2'' *''StarWarsRepublic25: Infinity's End, Part 3'' *''Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)'' *''''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (novela)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela juvenil)'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *' ' * * * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''StarWarsRepublic49: Sacrifice'' *''StarWarsRepublic54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''StarWarsRepublic59: Enemy Lines'' *''StarWarsRepublic60: Hate and Fear'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''StarWarsRepublic71: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: Revenge of the Sith (novela) *''StarWarsRepublic: Loyalties'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''StarWarsRepublic80: Into the Unknown, Part 2'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 8: Parallels, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 9: Parallels, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 10: Parallels, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Mist Encounter'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Dark Vendetta'' *''In His Image'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''The Force Unleashed (novela)'' *'Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (cómic)'' *[[Han Solo at Stars' End|''Han Solo at Stars' End'' novel]] / comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *[[Star Wars (radio)|''Star Wars'' radio drama]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)'' *'Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela juvenil))' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale'' * * * *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Riverof Chaos'' *''Star Wars: Empire 24: Idiot's Array, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' novela / comic *''Shadow Stalker'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''The Empire Strikes Back (radio)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela)' *'Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela juvenil)' *Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' * *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Shadows of the Empire' * * *Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Lucky Stars'' * * * *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *''Return of the Jedi (radio)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' * *''Gathering Shadows'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising (cómics)'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Darksaber'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Young Jedi Knights: ShadowAcademy'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars Invasion 3: Refugees, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' * *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''The Joiner King'' *''The Unseen Queen'' *''The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Legacy 23: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *' ' * *' ' }} Fuentes *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back (Second Edition)'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''The Kathol Rift'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' (chapter 7: SpecForce Organization) *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Stock Ships'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' * * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Tempest Feud'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' (Ewok and Trandoshan sections) * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/torture_room.jpg|cardname=Torture Room}} * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' (Endor section) * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Inside the Worlds of the Star Wars Trilogy *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * * * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' * * *''The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the OldRepublicHandbook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''Aliens in the Empire'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Knights of the OldRepublicCampaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' (Force Powers section) * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' (Rattatak section) * * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * Categoría:Sociedad y cultura Categoría:Tácticas